


Так надо

by marinesku



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон пришел с миром, но хочешь мира — готовься к войне<br/>написано по мотивам заявок: <br/>1) Evil!Джон был бы темным принцем, который взял бы Винтерфелл и провозгласил себя Королем Зимы<br/>2) Джона по настоянию Кэт отправляют на воспитание к Болтону, и там вырастает дарк!Джон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так надо

***

Он бросил взгляд на тело в углу и резко выдернул меч из ножен: ублюдок привел его не к тому пленнику. В испуге Ворчун шарахнулся в сторону и замычал, часто кивая головой. Джон еще раз всмотрелся в скрючившееся существо — и вдруг узнал. Зрелище впечатляло, на пару мгновений он даже оторопел. То, что некогда было младшим Грейджоем, сейчас выглядело как вонючий ком тряпья и довольно убедительно притворялось мертвым. Не будь Джон уверен, что бастард не посмел бы пойти до конца, то решил бы, что опоздал с визитом. Грудь кракена не вздымалась от дыхания, ресницы не моргали, ни одна иссохшая до костей конечность не дрогнула, и только животное напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, и ощутимый запах страха выдавали еле теплящуюся жизнь. Носком сапога Джон несильно пнул тощее тело — и оно сжалось.  
— Пожалуй... — после паузы сказал Джон, обхватывая рукоять поудобнее. — Я окажу тебе последнюю милость, хотя ты ее и не заслужил. Не двигайся, больно не будет.

Джон вложил всю силу в короткий взмах на развороте. Тяжелый меч сработал как надо. Голова с мокрым стуком прокатилась по застеленному гнилой соломой каменному полу и остановилась поодаль. Неплохо, отрешенно отметил он. Точный удар всегда вызывал у него холодное удовлетворение. Джон поколебался, но все же брезгливо вытер клинок о подобие рубахи безвольно раскинувшегося трупа, вложил в ножны и только тогда оглянулся.

Веки Теона были широко распахнуты.  
Глаза могли быть единственной узнаваемой чертой на его теперешнем лице, но именно они вновь заставили Джона усомниться. Он присел и вздернул пленника на колени, едва не вывернув ему плечо из сустава. Грейджой охнул, скривив разбитые губы, и несколько раз судорожно открыл-закрыл рот, как рыба, силясь то ли вдохнуть глубже, то ли что-то произнести. Молнией мелькнуло нехорошее подозрение — Джон зажал в пальцах его нижнюю челюсть и оттянул вниз. Язык оказался на месте — между расколотых зубов. Джон отстранился и медленно повернул голову Теона за подбородок сначала вправо, потом влево, рассматривая. Прежде вороные волосы поседели и скатались грязными сосульками. Левая скула была сломана, через щеку от виска к углу губ тянулся рваный шрам. Затравленный, исступленно-неверящий взгляд словно прилип к лицу Джона:  
— Т-ты... здесь...

Видимо, принимая Джона за плод своего воображения, Теон обхватил его за запястье — слабым, почти ласкающим движением. На правой кисти у него не хватало мизинца, на левой больше не было ни указательного, ни безымянного.  
— Тупой выродок, — поморщился Джон. — Испортить красивую вещь...  
— Замолчи... — прошептал Теон. — Он услышит... Он узнает... Уходи, пожалуйста.  
Тело его просило ровно о противоположном: Теон привстал на коленях и весь подался вперед, намертво вцепился в Джона, не отпуская его руки, а взглядом лихорадочно ощупывал: глаза, нос, губы, плечи, грудь.

Джон рывком высвободил запястье из захвата и поднялся — и только тогда Теон очнулся. Он вздрогнул и резко осел назад, похожий на марионетку, которой взмахом ножа обрезали нити.  
Как прозревший слепец, он повернулся и посмотрел на обезглавленное тело Ворчуна в луже крови, на откатившуюся к стене голову, а потом — замедленно — снова перевел взгляд на Джона.  
— Ты... — ошарашенно выдавил он.  
— Я, — подтвердил Джон.  
— Милорд сказал, что... — Теон осекся и прикусил губу до крови, — при переправе через Трезубец.  
Джон прищурился.  
— Оплакивал меня?  
Теон промолчал, все так же безотрывно глядя на него снизу. Руки его задрожали.  
— А Робба? — не удержался Джон.  
Грейджоя зримо тряхнуло, из глаз его брызнула боль, но взгляда он так и не отвел — словно был приворожен.  
— Не спросишь, почему он, а не ты? — кивнул Джон в сторону Ворчуна.  
Теон коротко и горько мотнул головой.  
— Правильно, — кивнул Джон. — Я не Робб.

Приближение бастарда он сначала увидел в глазах Теона, и только потом услышал шаги по лестнице. Спертый запах ужаса перебил вонь испражнений, немытого тела и гниющей соломы. Теон заскулил, с прытью загнанной зверушки отполз и вжался в угол, беззвучно зашевелил губами. Зрачки его сузились, а взгляд потерял осмысленность. Надежда, что вместе с пальцами и зубами Грейджой не утратил способности соображать, показалась Джону весьма призрачной.

Вслед за шагами за спиной отрывисто взвизгнула сталь вытащенного меча.  
— Как твоя охота, Рамси? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Джон.  
— Кто позволил тебе заявиться сюда? — прозвучал сдавленный от бешенства голос.  
Интересно, что он имел в виду: сам Дредфорт, его подземелья или камеру Перевертыша, подумал Джон.  
— А кто мог бы мне помешать? — спокойно повернулся он. — Меня прислал твой отец. С письмом.  
За спиной Рамси стояли Живодер и Деймон. Если труп Ворчуна и произвел на кого-то впечатление, то только на них.

— Ладно, — кивнул Рамси. — Я еще разберусь с теми, кто впустил тебя без моего ведома, и они пожалеют о том, что появились на свет. А сейчас ты передашь мне письмо отца и немедленно уберешься из моего замка.  
Возможно, бастард и научился сдерживать себя: он тяжело дышал, но не бросался в бой. Лорд Русе считал, что контролирует своего ублюдка. До какого предела он был способен это делать на самом деле?  
— Твоего замка? — переспросил Джон.  
Гранатовая сережка в ухе Рамси дернулась.  
— Я лорд Дредфорта, — с расстановкой произнес он. — Указом короля.  
— Которого из? — спросил Джон.  
— Письмо, — сквозь зубы потребовал Рамси.

Джон вытащил из-за пазухи свернутый лист и протянул ему. Слово, крупно выведенное сверху, произвело должное впечатление: ноздри Рамси раздулись, а белки глаз вышли из берегов и затопили зрачки.  
— "Бастарду"? Так это не мне, — он смял бумагу и в ярости швырнул в лужу потемневшей крови Ворчуна. — Ублюдок здесь только ты. И я знаю, зачем ты здесь. Явился сюда забрать то, что мне принадлежит? — Рамси кивнул ему за спину, и Джон кожей почувствовал немой ужас забившейся в угол "собственности". — Так расплатишься за это.  
— Тебе здесь не принадлежит ничего, — сказал Джон. — Ты такой же лорд Дредфорта, как я лорд Винтерфелла, Рамси Сноу. Ты нашел правильного короля — и я тоже. Но ни тебя, ни меня это изменить не могло.

Рамси тяжело вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом презрительно осклабился.  
— Даже твоя адова тварь осталась за стенами замка. Ты здесь один. На что ты рассчитывал?  
— На волю богов, разумеется, — ответил Джон, и ему показалось, что на мгновение Рамси опешил. — Ты перешел черту не единожды и должен ответить за все, что сделал. Суд поединком, Рамси, — Джон вытащил меч и усмехнулся. — Как будто мы с тобой настоящие рыцари.  
— Сучий выкидыш, — скривился бастард. — Ты даже тупее, чем я думал. Жаль, что я не перерезал тебе глотку еще тогда, когда ты щенком приехал сюда. Но никогда не поздно исправить ошибку, — он поднял руку с мечом, готовясь к выпаду, и пренебрежительно, но почти довольно, с предвкушением, фыркнул: — Я согласен. Посмотрим, на чьей стороне боги.  
Боги будут на стороне того, за кем сила. Они вернее окажутся с тем, кто выйдет втроем против одного, чьи люди будут ждать наверху, кто завладеет замком — Джон поклялся бы, что Рамси подумал именно так.

И в сущности был не так уж неправ.  
— Ты всегда видел во мне только сына Неда Старка, Рамси. — Джону даже захотелось увидеть в глазах Рамси искру понимания, но ее там не было. — А стоило наконец разглядеть воспитанника твоего отца.  
Точным движением Джон отправил меч в ножны. Выступивший вперед Деймон полоснул лезвием кинжала по горлу Рамси, и гранатовая кровь потоком хлынула на черный бархат дублета. Левой рукой Рамси схватился за шею, правой продолжал сжимать меч.  
— В отличие от тебя я у него учился, — сказал Джон. Отвратительный булькающий звук быстро затих, грузное тело глухо ударилось о камень коленями, а потом, пошатнувшись, рухнуло лицом вниз.  
— Это не то, чего ты заслужил. — Грязная солома на полу впитывала плохо, и Джон брезгливо отступил от подтекающей к его ногам крови. — Но ни на что другое у меня сейчас нет времени.

***

Селвин Локк открыл ворота всему отряду, и замок наполнился здоровым гомоном, разом утратив добрую половину своей давящей мрачности. Он словно просветлел и очистился. Мерлоны приземистых стен щерились в небо совсем иначе: азартно, запальчиво — по-волчьи. Бестолковая суматоха, смех вперемешку с руганью и похабными песнями сменили и ледяную тишину лорда Болтона, и жутковатые развлечения бастарда. Таким Дредфорт нравился Джону не в пример больше. Впервые в жизни ему было здесь хорошо.  
Шумные, несдержанные на язык и все остальное северяне горных кланов заполонили замок — так, будто Джон привел с собой полноценную армию. Они тут же затребовали еду и выпивку и устроили пир: сначала один, потом следом без перерыва другой, третий — все в честь Джона, разумеется, как иначе. И каждый третий тост (между "кровь и битва!" и "так сдохнем же с песней!", после парочки драк до разбитых носов) звучало его имя.

Впрочем, Джон ценил свой авангард и за это тоже. Не по-северному горячие, вспыльчивые, хмелеющие в бою, не признающие ограничений вне войны, но как железо надежные в походе, то ссорящиеся насмерть, то кровно братающиеся друг с другом горцы были все как на ладони, принадлежали только ему. Они служили ради службы, отдавали жизнь без колебаний и даром, не ныли и не торговались никогда. Их бескорыстная верность делала Джону честь. Они видели в нем Старка, они шли за ним как за Старком — и рядом с ними он себя Старком и ощущал.  
Близнецы Барли: Эйкен и Эрвиг, Донелл и Джорн Норри, Селвин Локк, Брант Харкли... Те, с кем Джон воевал бок о бок и кого вывел из кровавой бани у Рубинового брода.  
Те, кого собирал на Речных землях — преданных и обозленных. Кого принимал из разбойничьих шаек, возвращая им цель и самоуважение — проклятым и презираемым всеми. Кого созывал под свои знамена в горах, на обратном пути от Манса.  
Лиддлы, горные Флинты, Вуллы, Нотты... Если бы Джон и мог когда-нибудь доверить кому-то спину — это были бы они.  
Та часть его, что была Дредфортом, кривилась при мысли о привязанности, но та, что была Винтерфеллом, говорила: это дорогого стоит.

Джон наблюдал за суетой в замке сверху. То и дело кто-то из слуг, завидев его в окне Великого Чертога, останавливался и радостно кланялся в пояс: "да благословят вас боги, милорд Сноу, ", "милорд Сноу, да продлятся ваши дни". Джона в Дредфорте любили еще со времен первого появления, тогда еще были живы леди Бетани и Домерик. Может, кто-то из слуг и придумал это прозвище. Лорда Русе оно по-своему забавляло и потому прижилось. Джон научился носить его с честью не сразу, но зато теперь дареный титул устраивал его в полной мере.

Выморочный Дредфорт ожил. Поварята носились через двор от кладовых со снедью, потроша запасы. Истопники постоянно подтаскивали дрова — очаги в главном зале полыхали третьи сутки. Подоткнувшие юбки кухарки с красными распаренными лицами выскакивали охладиться на мороз. Полумертвые от вечного страха и привыкшие быть незаметными служанки мало-помалу оттаяли и тоже расцвели румянцем — уже по иной причине. Грубоватые и суровые горные северяне в плотских желаниях были бесхитростны и просты. И хотя тонкого обхождения от них женщинам ждать было нечего, зато и дрожать, опасаясь жутких забав, не приходилось. В самых неожиданных углах замка то и дело слышались гортанные низкие всхрипы вперемешку со сладкими полузадушенными стонами. Джон с усмешкой гадал, сколько крепких бастардов появится в замке и близлежащих деревнях девять лун спустя.

Только девочки Рамси истошно и безысходно выли на псарне с ночи до утра. Призрак не спал и не оставлял Джона одного. Каждое утро Шатун Кудд Вулл грозился лично перебить всех этих тварей, да и остальные в выражениях не стеснялись, однако на деле никто собак не трогал.

Джон оставил парням Рамси право на последнее желание. Живодер окаменел и словно потерял дар речи, Деймон плакал, умоляя, повторял, что все сделал как надо, Кислому Алину принесли крепкого вина, Желтый Дик отужинал за пятерых, а Лутон захотел только кусок яблочного пирога.  
Костяной Бен попросил, чтобы за собаками ухаживали хорошо.  
Джон пообещал.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал он Бену на эшафоте. — Но так надо.  
— Понимаю, лорд Сноу, — кивнул тот.

Собаки на псарне выли не по своему хозяину, а по Бену.  
Тела повешенных все еще качались на перекладине — плечи и макушки их покрылись коркой снега, одежда задубела и стала белесой от инея, лица расклевали вороны, но тела не тронула гниль, и запаха не было — холод уходящей осени замедлил разложение.  
Зима была близко.

Голова Рамси в смоле торчала на пике над главными воротами Дредфорта.  
— Это должен был сделать я, — проследил за его взглядом Вилдер Мандерли.  
— А сделал Теон Грейджой, — Джон усмехнулся: — Страшные люди эти железнорожденные.  
Вилдер, не сдержавшись, прыснул. Теон безучастно продолжал смотреть в одну точку. Зато сидел на кресле у окна, вцепившись в подлокотники, подумал Джон, а не на полу в углу, обхватив себя искалеченными руками.

Джон взял со стола свиток и протянул Мандерли. Вряд ли можно был отыскать менее похожего на свою родню человека, чем тощий и долговязый Вилдер. Невероятно удобное обстоятельство — и для крайне осторожного старика Вимана, и для самого Джона. До срока раскрывать карточный расклад невыгодно никому.  
— Сир Вилдер Мандерли, лорд Дредфорта, — произнес Джон.  
Вилдер Мандерли принял бумагу обеими руками и церемонно склонился перед ним.  
— Ваше величество...  
— Оставь это, — положил ему руку на плечо Джон. — Меня зовут лорд Сноу, и это только клочок бумаги и пара капель чернил. Ты мой побратим, и замок по праву твой.

Называя его братом, Джон не лгал. Вилдер отвел от него меч кого-то из людей Горы Клигана и получил удар, предназначавшийся Джону. Левая ключица Мандерли так и не срослась нормально, а через всю грудь до правого подреберья тянулся глубокий шрам. Джон вынес Вилдера из боя на руках.

Белая Гавань была Джону нужна. Лорд Виман обещал ему четыре тысячи пехоты и полтысячи конницы. Джон знал, чего стоят слова скользкого водяного, и замок, пожалованный его племяннику — а значит, и дому Мандерли — станет хорошей причиной исполнить обещанное хотя бы наполовину. По крайней мере, старик Виман точно пришлет свой гарнизон для Дредфорта.

Но замок для Вилдера Мандерли — не то же самое, что замок для дома Мандерли. Называя его братом, Джон не лгал. Только преследовал и свою цель. Любой дом — это люди, которые ему принадлежат. Забавная дерзкая крошка Вилла, трогательная Винифред, не знавшие ни одного Старка, но заочно им верные, гордящийся спасением Джона Вилдер — вот его Мандерли. Заложники без залога: не головой, а сердцем.

Вилдер приложил руку к груди. Джон коротко обнял его и кивком отпустил.  
— Не спустишься со мной? Это пир в твою честь.  
— Я бы с радостью, но у меня есть неотложные дела. Выпей там за меня.  
Необходимое расстояние, дистанция между сюзереном и его вассалами — то немногое, в чем сходились и отец, и лорд Русе.

— У меня сегодня день даров, — сказал Джон в пустоту, когда за Вилдером закрылась дверь. — Для тебя тоже есть кое-что.  
Он обернулся и подошел к креслу.  
Теон отшатнулся к спинке и замер, уставившись на гранатовую капельку в пальцах Джона. Зрачки его сузились, как от боли, а губы сжались в нить.  
— И это не тот подарок, от которого ты сможешь отказаться.

Кончик серебряной дужки был остро наточен. Джон нацепил подвеску на клинок кинжала и прокалил в огне очага. Теон задержал дыхание, когда Джон его коснулся, но даже не вздрогнул от прокола. Джон плеснул на кровоточащую ранку в мочке вино из кубка. Бордовая струя потекла по шее Теона, капли собрались в ямке над ключицей. Теон прикрыл глаза и не двигался.  
Джон резко поднялся и отошел к окну.

Трупы на виселице дергались и раскачивались в разные стороны от порывов ночного ветра — это было похоже на пляску. Темная голова на пике была почти не видна в фиолетовых сумерках. В главном зале внизу пьяно скандировали: лорд Сноу! лорд Сноу! лорд Сноу!  
Джон поморщился. Он был воспитанником лорда Болтона, но был не его бастардом.

— Так надо, — зачем-то сказал он.  
— Я понимаю, — тихо отозвался Теон тоном Костяного Бена. То, что Теон почувствовал, как ему гадко, неприятно удивило Джона. Грейджой помнил его намного лучше, чем Джон предполагал. — Если бы я убил его сам, еще тогда, сразу, наверно, я сделал бы то же самое.  
— Ты успокаиваешь мою совесть? — уточнил Джон.  
— Милорд?  
— Твой лорд там, — неожиданно зло сказал Джон, кивнув в сторону окна.  
Теон сжался и опустил голову.  
— Как мне обращаться к вам?  
— Все зовут меня лордом Сноу. Но лучше, если ты будешь звать меня, как прежде.  
— Джоном?  
— Бастардом, — не удержался Джон.  
Кровь отхлынула от лица Теона, он дернулся как от удара.

— Хочешь что-нибудь спросить? — предложил ему Джон.  
— Ты отдал Дредфорт Мандерли. Но лорд Русе...  
— Мертв, — закончил Джон. — Или будет мертв в ближайшие дни. Я еще не получил подтверждения, но это лишь вопрос времени.  
— Найдутся те, кто поведет его людей. Твоих горцев слишком мало, чтобы выйти против армии Фреев и Болтонов.  
— Этого и не потребуется. Армия Фреев и Болтонов блуждает сейчас мелкими кучками по топям и пытается найти выход хотя бы к рву Кейлин — чтобы гибнуть быстро от простых стрел железнорожденных, а не мучительно долго от отравленных, выпущенных болотными жителями.

Теон вопросительно поднял на него глаза.  
— Несколько хороших вылазок опытных разбойников, знающих перешеек как свои пять пальцев, в состоянии вынудить целое войско свернуть с Королевского тракта, а Бринден Черная Рыба ударом с тыла ненадолго отрезал Фреям обратное отступление к Близнецам. Остальное сделали болота. Тамошние туманы не позволяют сориентироваться и найти дорогу назад, испарения вызывают видения и болезни, острова кочуют, а трясины могут оказаться везде. Болотные жители с ядовитыми стрелами довершают дело. Еще никто из врагов Сероводья не выходил оттуда живым. Подкрепление из Близнецов стоит у развилки Зеленого зубца уже неделю, но приказ ступить на болота так и не отдан.  
— Хоуленд Рид, — сказал Теон.  
— Да. Один из немногих друзей моего отца.  
— Ты нашел Дозор в Сероводье.  
Джон покачал головой:  
— Дозор в Сероводье нашел меня.

Остатки гибнущей объединенной армии Джон собирался доблестно спасти — на нужной стадии отчаяния: до начала необратимого безумия. Людям Мандерли тоже нужен был проход по Королевскому тракту на Север. Для того и другого требовался ров Кейлин — и в самое ближайшее время.

— Я думал, ты спросишь, зачем я оставил тебе жизнь, — сказал Джон.  
Теон пожал плечами, но промолчал.  
— Все верно, — Джон усмехнулся: идиотом Рамси Теона не сделал, и то хорошо, — это я и без вопроса тебе расскажу. Слухи ходят, ты умеешь брать замки. Винтерфелл с двадцатью людьми. Дредфорт с десятком. Не попробуешь теперь в одиночку?  
Теон непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Ров Кейлин, — назвал Джон. — У меня есть один знакомый бард, его зовут... Абель. Он может сложить песню о твоих подвигах. Хочешь, чтоб о тебе сложили песню, Теон Грейджой?  
Каждый раз, когда Теон слышал свое имя, он вздрагивал и съеживался.  
— Ладно. Ты пойдешь не совсем в одиночку. Призрак, — позвал Джон. Волк поднял голову и подошел от двери. — Он пойдет с тобой.

***

Теон неловко спешился — больше сполз, чем соскочил.  
Джон свистнул Призраку, отпуская его, но тот не отошел от Грейджоя.

— Вы славно держались, парни, — сказал Джон сложившим оружие железнорожденным. Обходя их ряд он присматривал тех, кто мог бы быть ему полезен. Таких было немного. — Воевать с вами было для нас честью. Сегодня вечером вы мои гости: ужин, выпивка и спокойный ночлег в лагере. А с завтрашнего дня вы свободны и сможете отправляться домой.  
Изможденные и уставшие железнорожденные нестройно грянули что-то благодарное. Один из них рванулся к Джону, пытаясь припасть к его руке, но Призрак в мгновение ока оказался рядом, рыкнул на незадачливого идиота, и тот, спотыкаясь, поспешил за своими к кострам.

— Что с ними будет? — тихо спросил Теон.  
— Что будет? — обернулся к нему Джон. — Ночью я прикажу содрать с них кожу, насадить их тела на пики и выставить вдоль дороги. Я же почти Болтон.  
Глаза Теона потемнели.  
— Или поутру накормлю их, дам сопровождение до Горячки и отпущу с миром на Железные острова, взяв честное-пречестное слово никогда больше не совершать набегов на Север. Я же почти Старк.  
— Все, что им нужно — вернуться домой, — неуверенно произнес Теон.  
Джон подошел ближе и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Тебе правда есть дело до того, что с ними будет?  
Выдержав паузу, Теон помотал головой.  
— С теми из них, кто сделает правильный выбор, все будет в порядке, — успокоил его Джон. — А теперь скажи, что нужно тебе. Мой прошлый подарок был неудачным. Чем я могу отблагодарить тебя за крепость? Чего бы ты хотел по-настоящему?

Теон долго молчал, то ли шевеля губами, то ли прикусывая их. Заинтригованный, Джон его не торопил. Чего Теон мог желать: свободы? помощи в получении трона?  
— Я бы хотел помыться, — наконец поднял глаза он. Не дождавшись ответа от изумленного Джона сразу, он сник и виновато повел плечом. — Если можно.  
— Хорошо, — придя в себя, кивнул Джон. — Ты отправишься обратно в Дредфорт сегодня же. Я велю слугам принести в твою комнату ванну и греть тебе воду каждый вечер.

Через три дня горстки ополоумевших людей начали постепенно появляться у крепости в сопровождении "отбивших" их северян Джона. Их размещали в лагере, где кормили, отпаивали и приводили в себя — тех, кого было возможно. Обрабатывали гниющие раны и облегчали страдания подстреленных. Оказывали последнюю милость и последние почести тем, кто в них нуждался.

Многие из "спасенных" молились на Джона, целовали землю у его ног. Меньшая часть — способная сложить два и два — смотрела исподлобья и ждала худшего. Джон пытался понять, кого из них можно использовать, а кого нет. Фреи шли отдельной статьей — всех, кто мало-мальски был похож на хорька, оставляли под особым надзором.

На пятый день отправленный к Риду Селвин Локк появился с несколькими мешками у седла. За пределами лагеря он развязал каждый и вытряхнул содержимое. Раздувшиеся одутловатые головы с выкатившимися глазами почти не напоминали настоящие. Раскатившиеся по земле, они были похожи на перезрелые тыквы, гниющие по обочинам дорог после ярмарки. Джон напряженно вгляделся в лица, но ни одного не узнал.  
— Хостин, — перечислял Селвин Локк, брезгливо указывая на каждую, — Эйенис, Джеммос, Данвел, Раймунд...  
Одна из голов была женской — с длинными спутанными волосами и опухшими до невероятных размеров щеками.  
— Уолда? — опередил Селвина Джон. Тот кивнул. — Она была беременна?  
— Не знаю. Я не спрашивал, — пожал плечами Локк.  
Селвин назвал всех, и Джон неожиданно для себя испытал странное облегчение.  
— Убери их сам, — попросил он.

Шестой день принес неожиданно острое разочарование:  
— Она говорит, ее имя Арья из дома Старков, — сказал ему Эйкен Барли. — Только она...  
Не дождавшись продолжения, Джон стремительно рванулся из палатки, но дрожащая девушка в разодранном грязном платье не имела с его сестрой ничего общего. Она невидяще смотрела на Джона полными слез глазами и повторяла:  
— Мое имя Арья. Клянусь вам, милорд. Я Арья из дома Старков.  
— Она потерялась и бродила по болоту одна, — пояснил стоявший рядом с ней Эрвиг и характерным жестом тронул висок.  
— Вы должны мне верить, милорд. Пожалуйста...  
Джон не сразу ее узнал — поначалу он решил, что девушка всего лишь похожа на какую-нибудь из одичалых. Но потом вспомнил ее.  
— Тебя зовут Джейни, верно? Твой отец — Вейон Пуль, стюард Винтерфелла. Ты помнишь меня?  
Огромные карие глаза девчонки наполнились ужасом, слезы потекли по ее щекам.  
— Нет, нет, милорд, — она отчаянно замотала головой. — Я... я сестра леди Сансы, Арья. Арья из Винтерфелла.  
Узнать у нее хоть что-нибудь о сестрах, пока она была в таком состоянии, было невозможно. Джон велел обоим Барли отвести ее к кухне, накормить и дать сухую одежду. Но заметив, как довольно переглянулись близнецы, Джон отослал следом и Селвина:  
— Проследи, чтоб желающие обогреть и утешить держались от нее подальше, она мне еще нужна — и в рассудке.

Неделя прошла, но вестей, которых он ждал, не было.  
Джон сам не знал, чего бы хотел больше — увидеть его живым или мертвым. На какое-то время он даже поверил, что лорду Русе и тут не изменила его тихая удача. Что каким-то чудесным образом ему удалось ускользнуть даже из болот. Это был бы самый худший расклад для Джона, но на душе от этой мысли у него стало почти легко.

Однако на десятый день люди Норри вытащили к лагерю облепленный грязью уродливой конструкции тяжелый тарантас. На немой вопрос Джона Донелл только кивнул.  
В сопровождении трясущегося мейстера Утора лорда Русе на носилках перенесли в палатку. Джон взглядом велел старику остаться снаружи.

Джон уже насмотрелся на умирающих от болотных ран и опасался увидеть лорда Болтона в горячке и язвах, распухшим от гноя и мечущимся в бессвязном бреду. Но ничего похожего не произошло. Лорд Русе был очень слаб, цвет лица его стал землистым, щеки запали, очертив скулы, губы растрескались, а под глазами темнели круги, но он оставался в сознании и здравом уме.  
Так поначалу показалось Джону.  
— Мальчик, — еле слышно прошептал Русе Болтон, узнав его.

Он назвал его так же, когда десятилетний Джон впервые оказался в Дредфорте. Приехав из Винтерфелла с маленьким сундуком вещей, Джон чувствовал себя одиноким и лишним. Отец коротко попрощался с ним сразу после завтрака и тут же отправился к себе. Леди Кейтилин была веселее, чем обычно и вся светилась, отдавая распоряжения об обеде. Санса старательно присела в реверансе, как ее учила септа Мордейн. Малютка Арья расплакалась. Только Робб вышел проводить его в путь.  
Дредфорт же встретил его непривычным опустошающим покоем везде и во всем. Мертвым — так Джону показалось. Безмолвная скромная леди Бетани и смирный Домерик становились еще бесшумнее в присутствии главы дома. "Это лучшее, что сделал для тебя твой отец, мальчик, — сказал тогда лорд Русе, глядя сквозь него. — Когда-нибудь ты это поймешь".  
Джон понял — раньше, чем его воспитатель ожидал.

Он опустился на колени у ложа и едва не тронул лорда Русе за руку, в последний момент поймав себя на глупом порыве. Только сейчас Джон ощутил, как сильно хотел застать его живым.  
— Что это было? Стрела? — спросил он.  
— Я не ранен, Джон, — спокойно ответил лорд Болтон.

Его кисть с выступающими суставами недвижно покоилась на покрывале и была похожа на кисть мертвеца. Проступающие сквозь желтоватую пергаментную кожу вздувшиеся вены казались черными.  
— Тогда что с вами, милорд?  
— Со мной? — брови лорда Болтона удивленно дрогнули. — Ничего. Я немного устал от похода, но чувствую себя хорошо, — взгляд его словно обратился внутрь, он ненадолго замолчал, прислушиваясь к себе, а потом медленно покачал головой: — Я давно себя так хорошо не чувствовал.

Джон глубоко выдохнул. Ему всегда приходилось больше угадывать, чем слышать слова лорда Болтона. В нем всегда было что-то безжизненное. За время своих визитов Джон научился читать по губам и толковать малейшие изменения его лица, мельчайшие жесты — весьма полезное умение, он потом оценил — но тот голос, что он слышал сейчас, был голосом человека не из этого мира. Лицо, которое он видел перед собой, было лицом трупа.

— Вот как? — сказал Джон. — И в чем же причина вашего... хорошего самочувствия?  
— Пиявки, — охотно пояснил лорд Русе. — Болотные пиявки. Мейстер Утор отчего-то считает их ядовитыми. Но он уже стар и мало что понимает. Мне стало намного лучше, чем было раньше.  
Лорд Болтон прикрыл глаза, дыхание его стало замедленным и ровным.  
— Все беды от дурной крови, — еле слышно произнес он. На лбу и верхней губе его выступил пот — капли цвета гранатового сока.

Мейстер Утор ждал Джона у выхода.  
— Вы видели? Слышали его? — голова старого мейстера дрожала, он суетливо засеменил рядом, не поспевая за широким шагом Джона. — Эти твари опасны, как все болотные гады. Милорд давно отравлен их ядом, кровь больше не затворяется в его жилах, а он требует найти еще пиявок и ставить снова и снова. Поговорите с ним, лорд Джон, ради всего, что он для вас сделал. Меня он больше не слушает. Только вы можете его спасти.  
— Обязательно, — согласился Джон. — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. Не стоит волноваться, теперь, когда все закончилось, лорд Русе пойдет на поправку. Хорошо, что вы живы и что вы здесь. Нам очень нужна ваша помощь с другими ранеными.

Мейстер Утор растерянно остановился и посмотрел на Джона.  
— Но я мейстер милорда, я не могу оставить его, это моя служба.  
— Я буду у его постели, пока вас нет. Для него так будет только полезнее. Вы сами сказали, что ваши советы его только раздражают. Раненых много, а мейстеров не хватает. Помогите людям лорда Русе — и он скажет вам спасибо. А я смогу позаботиться о нем самом.  
Потоптавшись в растерянности и взглянув на ожидающих его угрожающе огромных близнецов Барли, мейстер неохотно ушел.

Вернувшись к себе, Джон наскоро нацарапал пару строк и передал сложенное письмо Селвину Локку.  
— Любому из болотных жителей, кто умеет читать. На словах скажешь: чем больше — тем лучше.

У походного лазарета он перехватил толстого Сэмвела Тарли, ушедшего за ним со Стены.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Сэм.  
Тот посмотрел на него с преданностью и жаждой заслужить одобрение. Если бы Джон не забрал тогда с собой сына Рэндилла Тарли, того, скорее всего, забили бы свои же.  
— Умеешь ставить пиявок? — спросил его Джон.

Трое суток он сидел у постели лорда Болтона, засыпая на час-другой, прислонившись к изголовью постели, и тут же просыпаясь. Обнаженное тело Русе накрывали простынями, которые пропитывались кровью почти сразу. Прачки стирали беспрерывно, но тряпки не успевали высыхать. Влажная ткань пахла сладковатой гнилью.

— Мне продолжать? — жалобно спросил Сэм. — Ты уверен, что это правильно?  
— Да, — кивнул Джон. — Так надо.  
Но страдальческая мина Сэма отрезвила его. Взваливать груз вины за свое решение на чужие плечи было недостойно.  
— Покажи как, я буду ставить их, — попросил он Тарли.  
Когда выносишь приговор, исполняй его сам, — так говорил отец.

Болотные пиявки оказались огромными склизкими тварями. На липком от крови теле они вяло шевелились и пульсировали, высасывая из Русе Болтона остатки жизни.  
— Умирать странно, — еле шевеля губами отозвался лорд Болтон, — но хорошо...  
— Я всегда знал, что мне придется это сделать. Но я никогда не думал, что смогу, — сказал Джон.  
Так было надо. И это был милостивый выбор богов.  
— Вы не хотите узнать, что случилось с вашим сыном? — спросил Джон.  
— Мой сын умер от кишечных колик, это было давно, — ответил лорд Русе. — А если ты о Рамси... Подробности — это мусор. Они только мешают увидеть суть. Его нет — этого мне достаточно.

Теперь Джон без стеснения держал его за руку. Лорд Русе не возражал — у него просто не было сил отнять ее. Кровавый пот проступал и там: на подушечках пальцев, у выпирающей костяшки запястья, на тыльной стороне ладони. Время от времени Джон опускал полотенце в лохань с водой и обтирал сочащееся кровью лицо лорда Русе — багровые капли стекали из ноздрей, собирались в уголках глаз.

— Ты ведь не оказался слабее, чем я о тебе думал? — произнес он. — Ты делаешь это не из-за брата?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Джон.  
— Я никогда не желал Роббу зла, — продолжил Русе. — Старый Уолдер — да, тот его не выносил. Но не я. Просто из твоего брата получился плохой король. Так было надо.  
— Я понимаю, — согласился Джон, как соглашались с ним самим недавно Костяной Бен и Теон Грейджой. — А из меня?  
Лорд Болтон с трудом повернул голову.  
— Робб назвал меня своим наследником. Теперь я лорд Винтерфелла, — сказал ему Джон. — И король Севера.  
В глазах Русе Болтона мелькнула видимая только для Джона усмешка. Он шевельнул рукой, и Джон склонился почти к самым его губам, чтоб услышать.  
— Вы, бастарды, такие одинаковые.

Джон отшатнулся, но Русе сжал его пальцы в своих, скользких от крови, удерживая.  
— Они любят тебя, мальчик? — спросил он. — Встают под твои знамена? Боготворят тебя, пьют за твое здоровье, готовы носить на руках и отдавать за тебя жизни? — Джон не отвечал. — Наслаждайся. Это ненадолго.  
Лорд Русе откинулся на подушки, взгляд его стал прозрачным и отчужденным. Разговор отнял у него последние силы.  
— Ты не плохой король, — прошептал он. — Ты вообще не король, сколько бы завещаний твой волк не оставил. После того как все будет кончено, ни один из твоих верных вассалов не простит тебе своего преклоненного колена.

***

Джон сам закрыл ему веки — и обмывал тело тоже.  
В Дредфорте не было многоуровневой крипты, как в Винтерфелле, усыпальница Болтонов представляла собой крупный склеп в восточной части замка. Раку с пеплом внесли и оставили у дальней стены. Джон знал, что не придет сюда больше, и напоследок тронул рукой холодный камень крышки.

Теон лежал в ванне, откинув голову к выгнутому изголовью, и выглядел спящим. От звука захлопнутой двери он вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Вода в ванне пошла рябью.  
Джон сам до конца не знал, хотел ли он увидеть Теона или до уныния знакомый вид из окна: Джон поселил Грейджоя в своей дредфортской комнате. Джон с удивлением оглядел подножие холма за крепостной стеной: вечная тоскливо-бурая трава с сиреневатыми проплешинами багульника теперь была укрыта снегом, и только молодая поросль красной ивы кое-где проступала сквозь его кипенную белизну, как капли кровавого пота на простыне.

— Уже? — по-своему истолковал его появление Теон, и Джон не сразу его понял. — Мне пора?  
— Нет. Завтра я выступаю к Винтерфеллу, — сказал он.  
— Значит, казнишь меня там? Или... — голос Теона дрогнул, — оставишь людям Болтонов?  
Не ответив, Джон повернулся к нему.  
— Что ты почувствовал, когда узнал о казни моего отца?

Теон подобрался, подтянул колени к животу и опустил глаза. Ресницы двумя чернильными штрихами легли над скулами, брови за белыми прядями казались смоляными. С намокших кончиков волос на острые плечи капала вода. Джон почти забыл, какой не по-северному смуглой была кожа у Грейджоя.  
— Н-не помню, — выдавил Теон.  
— Ничего, — перевел его слова Джон.

Он не имел права на злость. Теон не был повинен в смерти его отца и не отправлял на тот свет Робба — лишь предал. Чего Джон мог ждать? Мог ли Теон разделить с ним странную тянущую тоску?  
— Встань, — сказал Джон.  
— Лорд Сноу... — севшим голосом прошептал Теон и посмотрел обезоруживающе беспомощно, — Джон...  
— Значит, это правда.  
Теон даже не кивнул, только снова опустил голову — к самой груди.  
— Лорд Русе считал подробности мусором, отвлекающим от сути, — Джон шагнул к ванне. — А я думаю, что именно в подробностях суть порой и скрыта. Встань, — повторил он.

Костяшки сжатых в кулаки пальцев Теона побелели. Он медлил — так долго, что Джон почти готов был принять его отказ, — но потом с какой-то больной решимостью оперся локтями о борт лохани, неловко наклонился вперед и поднялся одним рывком.

На этот раз он не пытался прикрыться и не зажимался. Наоборот — вытянулся в струну, выпрямил плечи, слегка отвел руки от бедер и растопырил оставшиеся пальцы, давая Джону себя разглядеть. Он даже не закрыл глаза, только отвернул лицо в сторону. Без одежды Теон перестал выглядеть стариком: тело его, пусть истощенное и исполосованное разной давности, глубины и очертаний шрамами и ожогами, тем не менее осталось по-юношески ладным. Грейджой был тоньше Робба и самого Джона в кости, но выше и нисколько не уже в плечах. Грейджой всегда был красиво сложен — и этого не смог испортить даже бастард. Часть заживших рубцов побледнела, часть оставалась припухше-розовой, но даже недолеченные и все еще воспаленные раны больше не гноились, за что надо было сказать спасибо Сэму.

Джон медленно обошел ванну кругом. То, что хотел скрыть Теон, выглядело... так, как выглядело, но лучше, чем Джон ожидал. Он вспомнил Великанью Смерть с его медвежьей историей — бастард, как и тормундова медведица, ограничился полумерой — Джон еле сдержал усмешку, вызванную воспоминанием: необъясненная, она могла бы ударить Теона.

Все было и плохо, и не очень, Джон видал случаи многим хуже, тело не было единственным, что сломали в Теоне — и точно не было главным. И все же против воли Джоном овладело знакомое тягостное сожаление, которое охватывало его при взгляде на плоды осквернения. Он сам не был праведником — на войне праведников нет — и своим людям спускал многое, победители должны получать заслуженные трофеи. Но извергов с личным адом внутри не держал при себе никогда, даже для особых случаев. Джон не был готов иметь дело с их диким огнем.  
— Ты был красивым, — сказал он Теону.

Теон Грейджой всегда был нездешним. Не по-старковски гибкий, смуглый и черноглазый, он притягивал взгляд своей чужеродностью и непохожестью на всех, кого Джон видел и в Винтерфелле, и в Дредфорте. Он был железнорожденным, был скрытым врагом в их доме — в отличие от Робба Джон никогда этого не забывал. Но это лишь добавляло огня его темному интересу. Теон был старше, тогда их разница в возрасте выглядела непреодолимо значимой, он казался Джону порочным и распущенным — нерушимая стена, в которую упирался Джон в некоторых смущающих вопросах, преодолевалась Грейджоем с легкостью и весело. Думая о нем, Джон представлял себе всякое: отвратительное и непристойное, стыдился себя и оттого еще больше злился на него.  
Теон Грейджой был принцем — со своими островами и будущим троном, и Джон не имел права себя с ним равнять. Узнай кто угодно, что Джон себе сравнение позволяет, тут же указал бы Джону на его место.  
А еще у Теона Грейджоя была мать — настоящая живая мать. Мать, которая сошла с ума, когда сына у нее отняли. Об этом в Винтерфелле не говорили открыто, но слухи ходили — и Теон не мог их не слышать. Будь у Джона мать и случись с ней такое, Джон бы так припеваючи жить не смог.  
А Теон смеялся всегда и всему и порой довольно колко шутил. Его немужская, чуждая Старкам, смешливость Джона раздражала: то в жизни, что изводило и мучило его самого, было Теону лишь поводом для веселья — это было несправедливо.  
Теон определенно Джону не нравился.  
Теон до странности Джона привлекал.

— Был. А теперь побуду таким, — рот Грейджоя некрасиво дрогнул в шутовской ухмылке. Смех рванулся наружу и застрял в горле. Теон скривился, и Джон вдруг все понял.  
Такие разные ширмы прикрывали такую схожую боль. Отталкивали их друг от друга так сильно — и так закономерно. Теперь это было непоправимо. Но обидно.

— Я о тебе... думал, — сказал Джон. — Тогда, в Винтерфелле. Ты знал?  
— Не помню, — опустил глаза Теон.  
— Знал, — понял Джон.  
Было бы странно, если б приметливый и опытный Теон ничего не понял.  
— В мой последний приезд... Я не спал ночью. Ты вернулся под утро и отправился в спальню Робба. Это помнишь?  
На мгновение в глазах Теона мелькнуло и погасло что-то прежнее. Он горько усмехнулся.  
— Да. Я был в Зимнем городке. В трактире... с Кирой. Хотел похвастаться перед Роббом.  
Взгляд его стал отрешенным.  
— Ты ложился с ним? — спросил Джон.

Джон знал ответ. Но тогда, в Винтерфелле ему хотелось обманываться — это было и гадко, и хорошо одновременно. Самообман позволял Джону мстительно мечтать о том, что когда-нибудь он сам станет тем, в чью спальню по ночам будет приходить гибкий и красивый, испорченный и развратный Теон Грейджой.  
А сейчас же Джону хотелось узнать совсем о другом человеке. Но напрямую спрашивать отчего-то не хотелось. Пауза и метнувшийся в сторону взгляд Теона сказали все красноречивее слов.  
— С Роббом, — уточнил Джон.  
— С Роббом? — удивленно поднял брови Теон. — Нет. Нет, конечно.  
Джон не ждал другого, но все же слабо надеялся. Довольно глупо, зная бастарда лорда Русе.

Очаг в комнате давно погас. Мокрая кожа Теона покрылась заметными мурашками, его мелко трясло от холода.  
Джон поднял полотенце со стоящего у ванны стула и подал ему.  
— Ложись спать, — сказал он. — Завтра выступаем с рассветом.

***

Призрак поднял голову и даже не рыкнул — глухо заурчал. Угрозы не было. Джон привстал на локте и всмотрелся, спустил ноги с постели.  
В лунном свете лицо Грейджоя было видно хорошо. Он криво улыбался, не разжимая губ.  
— По-твоему, это смешно? — спросил Джон.  
— Предлагаться, будучи мной? — Теон ухмыльнулся шире, торчащие осколки зубов сделали оскал жутковатым. — Очень.  
— Тогда зачем ты пришел?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Подумал, если не зажигать свечу, а еще лучше — закрыть глаза, можно представить, что я... Теон Грейджой.  
— Ты и при свете Теон Грейджой. Только я спросил: зачем ты пришел?

Теон посмотрел в сторону окна, мертвенный свет мазками-бликами обозначил его профиль: длинный прямой нос, четко очерченные губы, острый подбородок. Он стоял босиком, неустойчиво, неловко переминаясь — Джон увидел, что и на ногах у него тоже не хватает пальцев, — долго понуро молчал, а потом вздохнул: глубоко и беззвучно, лишь поднялась и опала грудь, кивнул какой-то своей мысли и сник.  
— Прости меня, — произнес он тихо. — Я пойду.  
Призрак соскочил и застучал когтями по полу.  
— Нет, — сказал Джон. — Останешься.

Подойдя к кровати, Теон попытался опуститься на колени, но Джон мотнул головой и кивком указал ему на постель. Грейджой распустил завязки холщовых штанов, выступил из них, стянул рубаху через голову и слишком поспешно вытянулся на недавнем месте волка — животом вниз, уткнув лицо в скрещенные руки. Призрак по-собачьи шумно покрутился у двери, "утаптывая" себе место, но наконец тоже устроился и затих.

Откуда-то снизу жаром в крови поднялось и ударило в голову предвкушение. Это было не так, как Джон мечтал, но это было по-настоящему.  
Кожа Грейджоя от шеи до колен была рассечена рубцами: от ременного кнута, плети-кошки с тяжелыми наконечниками, чего-то раскаленного, чем его прижигали. Хуже всего выглядели глубокие борозды от свежевального ножа. Джон длинно выдохнул, гася в себе неуместную и запоздалую ярость, перекинул ногу через бедра Теона, оперся ладонями по обе стороны от его головы, наклонился и потерся носом о его затылок. Теон напряженно замер. От него пахло чистым телом и снадобьями Сэма. Джон провел носом по шее вдоль выступающих позвонков и хотел поцеловать в плечо, но, оторвавшись, натолкнулся взглядом на безобразную полукруглую метку — след укуса. В глазах побелело от омерзения и ледяной ненависти, Джон отшатнулся и едва не выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
 _Вы, бастарды, такие одинаковые_.

— Что-то не так? — невнятно спросил в простыню Теон. — Ты... тебе надо...  
— У меня нет твоего огромного опыта, но я не идиот, — оборвал его Джон. — Я знаю, как это делается. Повернись.  
Теон зашевелился под ним и неловко перевернулся. Веки его были плотно сомкнуты. Джон раздвинул его бедра и встал между, Теон согнул ноги в коленях.  
— Согласно твоему плану закрывать глаза должен был я, — сказал Джон.

Взгляд Теона суматошно заметался — как тогда в подземелье, когда он решил, что Джон ему привиделся. Джон надавил на его подбородок, заставив открыть рот, нагнулся и тронул языком сколотый передний зуб — Теон задохнулся — потом соседний, оставшийся целым, провел по всему ряду. Острые обломки царапали язык, ощущение было странное, но не противное. Теон снова зажмурился.  
— Джон...  
— Заткнись.

На поцелуй Теон ответил — поначалу растерянно, даже испуганно, а потом все живее, подстраиваясь все лучше — так, что Джон почти ему поверил. Он поймал себя на том, что не может лечь всем весом — израненное истощенное тело казалось хрупким, Джон безотчетно опасался причинить Теону боль и потому лишь нависал над ним. В какой-то миг Теон вскинул руки, смазанным движением коснувшись боков Джона, и тут же отдернул, будто хотел обнять за пояс, но не решился. Это было так похоже на мечту, как будто Теон тоже горел, как будто ему вдруг понравилось, что сердце Джона подпрыгнуло, а под ложечкой тянуще заныло. Джону и не хотелось обманываться, потому что любой самообман — слабость, — и хотелось, потому что тогда можно было бы забыть обо всем и поддаться пламени, которое бушевало внутри и требовало выхода.

Джон разорвал поцелуй и усилием воли отодвинулся. Сел, чтобы оглядеть раскинувшегося перед ним Грейджоя. В глазах у Теона мелькнул страх, он спрятал пальцы и невольно попытался сдвинуть ноги, но только сжал бедрами Джона.  
— Что?  
Джон помотал головой: ничего.

Выступающие ребра Теона часто поднимались, он дышал тяжело и рвано. Джон обхватил руками его колени и широко развел в стороны. Теон, запрокинул голову, отвернулся. На мгновение Джон увидел его со стороны: с раздвинутыми ногами, выгнувшегося дугой, словно лук, судорожно вцепившегося в простыни и закусившего губу. Джон даже встретил его взгляд, встревоженный, мученически-влажный.  
— Твой волк, — шумно сглотнул Теон. Джон встряхнулся от наваждения. — Он смотрит.  
— И? — Джон усмехнулся, но все же одернул: — Призрак!

Волк положил голову на лапы и закрыл глаза. Теон окаменел в тяжелом ожидании.  
Он ждал не того, что последовало.  
Джон сдвинулся к изножию кровати и, наклонившись, коснулся иссеченной плоти Теона губами. Теон вздрогнул и рванулся назад, но Джон крепко сжал пальцы, удерживая его в нужном положении и предупреждающе посмотрел:  
— Только дернись.  
Теон со свистом втянул воздух.  
— Джон, не надо, — слабо попросил он, снова поднял и беспомощно опустил руки, боясь его злить. — Пожалуйста.

Под ласками изувеченный член налился и отвердел. Теон жалобно заскулил.  
— Пожалуйста... — повторил он полустоном, но Джон уже не был уверен, что это просьба прекратить. И потому не прекратил.  
Спустя несколько мгновений, забывшись, Теон дотронулся до его волос, запустил в них пальцы, перебирая пряди — это было приятно. А через некоторое время непроизвольно вскинул бедра — раз, другой — сжал волосы на затылке Джона, направляя к себе быстрее — и вдруг ахнул, судорожно и сладко, пробормотал что-то похожее на очередное "пожалуйста", погладил шею и плечо Джона с бессознательной благодарной нежностью. Рот Джона толчками наполнило горьковато-соленое семя.

Теон дрожал всем телом, словно в лихорадке, когда Джон отпустил его и приподнялся.  
— Зачем ты... — пряча взгляд, прошептал Теон.  
Джон сплюнул белесую вязкую слюну, смешанную с семенем, на пол у кровати.  
— Так, — сказал он. — Захотелось.  
Он оседлал бедра Теона, взял его за запястье и чуть не велел: "как себе" — но вовремя остановился и просто молча положил руку нужным образом, обернул чужими пальцами свой член и задал ритм.  
— Я могу... и не так, — неуверенно предложил Теон.  
— Я догадываюсь, — кивнул Джон.

***

Гулкий стук топоров и молотков множился и отскакивал эхом от замковых стен. Винтерфелл пах смолой, сосновой стружкой и близкой зимой. Джон чувствовал наступление большого снега без всяких примет. Это было знание тела, чутье — Джон научился ему доверять.

Часть вызволенных из болот отрядов пошла с ними. В главном дворе перед гостевым домом разбили шатры — разрушенный и спаленный замок разместить всех не смог. Многих Джон за собой вести не стал — прокормить всю ораву, не имея телег еды от Мандерли, было бы сложно.

Люди грелись у костров, отхлебывая подогретое вино из кружек.  
— Все рыдает, болезная. Эк же ее там, в Сероводье...  
— Особливо по ночам заходится, — хохотнул кто-то.  
— Стосковалась за мужиком, говорю же.  
— Уж я б ее утешил.  
— Уж ты б утешил, Флинт-Кривое-Рыло! Закатай губу и пялься на кухарок...  
— Это тебе, Нотт-Кочерыжка, с твоей кочерыжкой только пялиться. Пока я буду ее пялить.  
— Заткнитесь, болваны, — оборвал их подошедший Локк. — Не по ваши свиные хари леди. А что расстроена, так то вам, толстошкурым, не понять.  
— Да нам-то что, пусть себе. Побольше поплачет, поменьше посс...  
Красноносый Фрам Нотт осекся, заметив Джона.  
— Лорд Сноу, ваше здоровье! — поднявшись, гаркнул Флинт. Все подняли кружки. — Выпейте с нами.  
— В другой раз, парни. Селвин, — позвал он.

Они пошли к Арсеналу. Джейни не сообщила Джону о сестрах ничего такого, что бы не было ему уже известно. Но Джону было ее жаль. Кто знает, где его сестры теперь — и найдется ли тот, кому будет небезразлична их судьба.  
— В походе не бывает ничьих женщин, Джейни не одичалая, чтобы защитить себя, а я не могу охранять ее сутками — и осуждать парней тоже, — сказал Джон. — У меня сейчас нет для тебя замка, Селвин, но обещаю: лордом ты станешь. Возьмешь ее?

Селвин был самым младшим сыном Ондри Локка из пяти, и его шансы унаследовать Старый замок были почти равны нулю.  
— Но разве это только мне решать? Леди Джейни может быть против...  
— Она тебе нравится? — Селвин смущенно повел головой и чуть покраснел. — Тогда не усложняй. Джейни не леди, но за ее честь я поручусь, как и за тебя перед ней. Лучшего варианта для нее не будет. Так ты согласен?  
Селвин кивнул, подавив довольную улыбку.

Призрак нашел Грейджоя быстро. Джон тоже увидел его издалека, еще по дороге к чардреву. От пруда поднимался легкий пар, темный силуэт казался призрачным и неверным. Теон стоял на коленях, опустив руки в воду.  
— Кому из богов ты молишься? — спросил Джон, подойдя. — Старым или Утонувшему?  
— Кто из них меня слышит?  
Теон неловко поднялся и повернулся к нему, натягивая перчатки.  
— Подожди, — остановил его Джон, — Покажи.

Он сам не знал, зачем попросил: вряд ли у Грейджоя отросли новые пальцы. Помедлив мгновение, Теон сбросил уже надетую перчатку и беспрекословно протянул Джону кисти. Джон развернул их ладонями вверх. Он помнил его руки — руки лучника, с длинными крепкими пальцами и потертостями на фалангах. Мизинец на правой был отсечен почти под самый корень, но остальные пальцы были в порядке. Теон мог бы держать и меч — не слишком тяжелый. С левой дело обстояло хуже. Удерживать рукоять при натянутой тетиве только двумя пальцами сложно. Но от указательного и безымянного остались обрубки — пальцы были отрезаны чуть ниже второго сустава. Джон отпустил его.  
— Мне нужны хорошие лучники. Такие, каким ты был, — на вес золота.  
Губы Теона дернулись в мимолетной кривой усмешке и тут же сжались.

— Джейме Ланнистеру отрубили правую кисть, — сказал Джон. — Говорят, он тренируется ночами, чтобы биться левой так же хорошо, как раньше правой.  
— Меня вдохновило это известие.  
— Можешь пожалеть себя до следующего утра, а завтра подберешь в Арсенале лук и начнешь стрелять. Захочешь спрятаться от всех — замок знаешь. А ближе к ночи жду на тренировочный бой.  
— На тренировочный бой? — переспросил Теон с такой интонацией, что Джон, не выдержал и хмыкнул.  
— Спальню моего отца ты тоже найдешь без труда, — сказал он. — При желании.

Он уже отошел на несколько шагов, когда Теон его окликнул.  
— Бран и Рикон, Арья, Санса... они... любой из них... — он замялся и замолчал.  
— Может оспорить мои права на Винтерфелл? — продолжил за него Джон. — Да. Полагаешь, я ищу их, чтобы убить?  
— Нет, — отвел глаза Теон.  
— Плохо врешь. — Джон не стал его разуверять.

Чардрево что-то часто зашептало, пруд подернулся крупной рябью, несколько алых листьев сорвались с ветки и спланировали на воду — ветер усилился. Небо налилось свинцово-серым, набухло и тяжело опустилось к земле. Джон потянул ноздрями воздух: влажный и вязкий на вдох.  
— Метель идет, — сказал он. Ожидание закончилось.  
Теон странно посмотрел на него.  
— Твои люди считают тебя оборотнем и верят, что ты можешь быть в нескольких местах одновременно, — сказал Теон.  
— Пусть себе, — Джон пожал плечами. — А ты — веришь?  
Теон не ответил. Джон подошел ближе:  
— Зачем ты забирался на крепостную стену, Теон? Собирался прыгнуть? Или воспользовался бы веревкой с крючьями, по своему обыкновению?  
— Я не идиот. Твой волк все равно нашел бы меня.

Словно услышав его, Призрак мелькнул на дорожке за черными стволами богорощи.  
— Что бы он сделал, когда настиг? — спросил Теон. — Разорвал бы мне горло? Отгрыз руку или ногу? Объел бы? Он ведь ест человечину, я знаю.  
В несколько прыжков Призрак оказался позади него и, резко остановившись, толкнул мордой под руку. Теон вздрогнул и отпрянул, но потом растерянно погладил его между ушами.  
— Куда мне идти? — тихо спросил он, глядя на волка. — Даже если бы мне удалось бежать. Кому я нужен? Кто будет мне рад?

Еще на Стене Джон заметил: снег начинается с тишины — ненормальной, давящей. Первые снежинки не падают с неба, а появляются в воздухе и повисают между небом и землей в неуверенности, куда им стремиться.

— Я не принесу тебе Пайк, — продолжил Теон, — так, как принес ров Кейлин, и ты это знаешь. Я никчемный заложник: сестре я не нужен живым, а дядьям — даже мертвым. Твои люди ненавидят и презирают меня за предательство. Ни один из лучников не встанет рядом со мной, даже если я верну умение стрелять хотя бы частично. Но я не верну, и это тебе тоже известно. Сражаясь левой, Джейме Ланнистер никогда не станет так же хорош, как был, сколько бы времени ни проводил в тренировках. И мне никогда больше не стать прежним, на вес золота, — он поднял глаза на Джона. — Зачем я тебе?

Грейджою не нужен был ответ. Ему требовалось подтверждение.  
— Можешь считать себя моей морской женой, — предложил Джон.  
— Смешно, — скривился Теон.  
Джон удержал его за плечо.  
— Ты мне нужен, — сказал он. — Но если хочешь уйти, я тебя отпущу. Только скажи сейчас. Потом может быть поздно.

Теон стоял рядом с Призраком, снег мелкими крапинками ложился на его плечи, запутывался в волосах и ресницах и таял на коже.  
— Когда-нибудь ты меня убьешь, — сказал он.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Если я скажу "да", ты уйдешь?  
Подумав, Теон покачал головой.  
— Останусь.  
Он продолжал вглядываться в Джона — пристально и изучающе.  
— Никогда не замечал, что у тебя такие синие глаза.  
— Ты редко на меня смотрел.

***

К вечеру ветер завыл в окнах, трубах и щелях невосстановленных башен. Разбухшее небо, словно растревоженное осиное гнездо, прорвалось мириадами белых ос — жалящих и неотвязных. Они беспорядочно роились и гудели, ища выхода ярости, набрасываясь на всех и сразу, забирались под плащи, в рукава, за шиворот, врезались в лицо, кусали за щеки, лезли в рот и ноздри, не давая вздохнуть. Заставляли глаза слезиться, так что не было возможности видеть. Поземка закручивалась в огромные спирали и вздымалась вихрями вверх, сбивая с ног. Зубцы крепостных стен и крыши башен затерялись в крапчато-серой мгле.  
В считанные часы Винтерфелл был осажден и взят метелью без боя.  
Джон никогда еще не сдавал замок с таким желанием.

Он то и дело улыбался, охваченный лихорадочным оживлением, которое овладевает каждым хорошим воином перед битвой или зверем — в предчувствии знатной охоты. Внутри все дрожало и пело, как натянутая струна. Его лихой азарт как всегда необъяснимо заражал всех — когда он вышел во двор, то увидел, что северяне все как один в полной боевой выкладке, словно в ожидании приказа — то ли держать осаду, то ли выступать навстречу врагу. Джон видел отблеск своего собственного горячечного жара в их глазах. В них была жажда — любого его слова — и безоговорочная готовность ему следовать.

— Уже? — напряженно спросил подошедший Селвин Локк.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Скоро, — сказал он негромко, но сам почувствовал, как звучно отозвался голос в тишине, нарушаемой лишь гулом и треском костров.  
— За Север! — после паузы выкрикнул кто-то в шатрах Норри.  
— За Север! — гаркнули за ним остальные.  
— Север помнит! — отозвались Локки и Барли.  
— Помнит! — подхватили все.  
— Скоро. Уже скоро, — повторил Джон, хлопнув Селвина по плечу.

 

***

 

Призрак лежал у двери. Огонь в очаге почти догорел. Из-за источников холод никогда не выстуживал комнаты, но жарко в замке не было. Промерзший Джон быстро скинул задубевшую одежду и залез в кровать.  
— Кракен, — фыркнул он. — Ты даже постель не греешь.

Теон сдвинулся ближе и прижался к нему, обняв поперек живота. Его дыхание защекотало ухо. Потом он забросил на Джона ногу и лег сверху. Тело Теона было теплым: торс, плечи, бедра — только кисти и ступни оставались ледяными. Он нырнул под одеяло с головой и, сползая вниз, поцеловал Джона — в шею, ключицы, грудь. Джон усмехнулся: бессознательно, по привычке, Теон ласкал его, как ласкал бы женщину — но было приятно. Джон поежился, оттаивая, блаженно прикрыл глаза. Губы у Теона были мягкими и горячими. Прикосновения его одновременно возбуждали и убаюкивали.

Неожиданно он остановился, почти отпрянул и высунул голову.  
— Джон...  
— Да? — приподнялся Джон.  
Припухший рот и взлохмаченные одеялом волосы придавали Теону вид нелепый, но притягательный. Разгоряченный, слегка задохнувшийся, он казался встревоженным. Его стоило успокоить, но в жажде предвкушаемого удовольствия Джону не хотелось терять время, и он подтолкнул его за затылок обратно к себе. Теон поддался, но вместо того, чтобы продолжить начатое, только положил голову Джону на грудь и странно замер.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Теон отодвинулся, не глядя ему в глаза.  
— Извини, — сипло сказал он. — Показалось.

Он стал размеренно и отрешенно покрывать поцелуями тело Джона.  
— Показалось что? — спросил Джон.  
Теон замялся на пару мгновений, а потом поднял голову и посмотрел прямо.  
— Что у тебя не бьется сердце.  
— Проверь еще раз, — предложил Джон.  
Теон взглянул на него снова, уже не так уверенно, словно в ожидании подвоха, но Джон спокойно и без улыбки позволил ему нагнуться и приложить ухо к его ребрам.  
— Ну и как? — спросил он. — Бьется?  
— Да.

Теон не спешил отнимать голову, он лежал, прижимаясь к его груди, стискивая Джона в руках.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я боюсь тебе больше, чем боялся его.  
 _Вы, бастарды, такие одинаковые_.  
Джон коснулся рукой его волос, погладил большим пальцем висок, потом провел костяшками пальцев от скулы до подбородка.  
— Не надо меня бояться.

Никакой силы жалость к Теону не убивала в Джоне желания — если не усиливала его. Джон поерзал, потершись вставшим членом о чужой живот, и надавил Теону на плечи. Он предпочел бы видеть, как Теон закроет глаза, как оближет губы, как заметно сглотнет — вереница картин, одна другой непристойнее промелькнула в воображении, но Теон подобрал сбившееся одеяло и с молчаливого разрешения Джона накинул на себя сверху.

Он умел делать это бесконечно долго и мучительно хорошо — Джон запретил себе злые мысли о том, с каким опытом этот навык пришел, но позволил стонать в голос, закидывать голову и шептать что-то постыдно признательное.

— Иди сюда, — потянул он Теона наверх, когда все было кончено.  
Теон аккуратно лег рядом.  
— Ничего не надо, я сам, можно? — попросил он.  
— Как знаешь.

Длительное время он возился — явно безуспешно, и Джон тронул его пальцы, а потом осторожно обхватил его руку своей. Теон выдохнул:  
— Ты ведь не понимаешь, что заставлять меня кончать — жестоко? Гораздо более жестоко, чем...  
Джон отвел его руку и сам довольно сильно стиснул его член. Теон всхлипнул, подавившись словами, вцепился Джону в запястье и отстранился, пытаясь вывернуться. Это было глупо, в нынешнем состоянии возможности справиться с Джоном у него не было. Джон навалился сверху, придавив его к постели, и задвигал рукой так резко и жестко, что Теон, извиваясь под ним, зашипел, забился, часто задышал — но все же неизбежно излился ему в кулак.  
Джон вытер испачканную ладонь о край простыни и откинулся на спину.  
— Не сравнивай меня с ним никогда.

...Теон лежал тихо, невидяще глядел в потолок, не уходил и не спрашивал разрешения остаться. Мертвая обреченность висела в воздухе. Джону стало мерзко.  
Все бастарды одинаковы, как ни старайся от порченности избавиться, не выйдет.

— Я хотел, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — сказал он. — Хорошо — это хорошо. Плохо — плохо. Правильно — и нет. Что еще нужно понимать?  
Теон повернулся и неожиданно уткнулся ему в плечо. Мокрые ресницы мазнули по коже.  
— Старк... — как-то горько вздохнул он.  
— Сноу, — поправил Джон.

За окном мело все сильнее. Прикрывая глаза, Джон видел шальную пляску снега в ночи. Лишь на поверхностный взгляд беспорядочная и суматошная, она подчинялась железному ритму и строгим законам.

— Я не понимаю тебя, — сказал Теон. — Я готов идти за тобой, как любой из твоих людей. Я люблю тебя, как они все, — он поймал взгляд Джона и отвел на глаза, — хорошо, иначе... Но я не знаю, что ты делаешь, какой у тебя план... Зачем рассеивать людей, вместо того чтобы собрать их воедино и выступить на юг? Отчего мы сидим здесь: просто застряли в буране или чего-то важного ждем? Тебе известно, что твои люди верят, будто ты можешь прекратить метель? Как ты в самом деле мог оказаться во всех этих местах, где был? Если ты лорд Винтерфелла, то почему не Старк?  
— Слишком много вопросов, — покачал головой Джон.  
— Ты король Севера, но где твоя корона? Почему они все не обращаются к тебе: ваше величество?  
— Потому что я _другой_ король, — сказал Джон. — Король, которому не нужны корона и преклоненные колени. Моя власть проста, ей не нужны атрибуты.  
— Что это значит? — растерянно спросил Теон.

Джон помолчал, вслушиваясь в тонкий голос ветра, гуляющего по закоулкам полумертвого замка. Нет более злой насмешки, чем сбывшаяся мечта — за его окном стонали от ледяной вьюги останки Винтерфелла, в его постели тщетно пытался согреться сломленный Теон Грейджой.  
Но Джон ни о чем не жалел.

— Королем Севера был и останется Молодой Волк. Другого Северу не надо. А в Винтерфелле должен быть Старк, — сказал он. — Сюда вернутся волки. Я соберу их всех.  
— Я слышал, твои люди искали его тело... — опустив глаза, тихо произнес Теон. — Лорда Русе в Дредфорт ты привез, значит... Робба они не нашли?  
Пепел Русе, хотел сказать Джон, но промолчал.  
— Ты спускался в крипту? — посмотрел он на Теона. — Скучал? Или искал прощения?  
Теон не ответил.  
— Он будет здесь, — пообещал Джон. — Подожди. Всему свое время.

— Но если Северу не нужен другой король, чего хочешь ты? Железный трон?  
Джон усмехнулся.  
— Хотеть трон, выплавленный из мечей и шипов, может только глупец, а занять — только безумец. Я не тот и не другой.  
— Тогда что? Как может существовать король без королевства?  
— Как ты? — предположил Джон. — Я обещал Железные острова твоей сестре, к слову. И сдержу обещание, прости. На Пайке ты чужой, настолько же, насколько я чужой в Винтерфелле. К чему он тебе? Я дам тебе больше.

В мелодии ветра и танце снега звучала иная, высшая, гармония. Теперь Джон не просто наслаждался ею, теперь он ее понимал, ощущал себя ее частью. Он успокоил сердцебиение и задышал глубоко и ровно. Снег, несущийся почти горизонтально, под стихшим ветром на мгновение замер в воздухе — а потом, словно опомнившись, медленными широкими спиралями закружил к земле.

— У меня другое королевство. Но оно принадлежит мне по праву. Пока ты рядом, можешь делить его со мной.  
Теон смотрел на него, как на безумца: с болезненным, почти благоговейным, испугом. Он порывался что-то сказать, но не мог и лишь шевелил губами.  
— Не надо ничего бояться, Теон, — покачал головой Джон. — Страх — животное чувство.

— Что произошло с тобой там, на Стене? — наконец выдавил Теон. — Ты вернулся оттуда другим. Ты нарушил клятву?  
— Клятва — всего лишь слова, — устало поморщился Джон. — Слова имеют цену слов, не больше. Так говорил лорд Русе. И мы все становимся другими — так или иначе. Но если тебе это важно: я не нарушал никакой клятвы. Я ее не произносил.

Джон вспомнил исход того дня. Навалившиеся разом сумерки. Полуослепшие от снега глаза. Мерный хруст под ногами. Размытый лик чардрева — так напомнивший Брана. И разлитый в воздухе, поющий холод.  
Его песня была так прекрасна, что Джону стало больно дышать. В каждой частице тела будто вырос острый осколок, режущий его на тысячи тысяч кусков, каждый из которых источал кровь. Все внутри ею сочилось, горячо и липко, пока она не вытекла из него вся, до капли. И он исчез. Тысячи тысяч его кусков растворились в этой песне и вновь возродились — в воздухе снегом. Снегом-предвестником, легким и чистым, повисшим между небом и землей в неуверенности, куда ему стремиться.  
Джона больше не было — и он был везде. Он знал все — и понимал, насколько знание пусто. Ему принадлежал весь мир — но этот мир больше не был ему нужен. Отголосок той песни в метели вновь заполнил тело жизнью.

— Джон? — тронул его за плечо Теон.  
— Ты когда-нибудь был свободен по-настоящему?  
— Ты меня освободишь? — усмехнулся Теон.  
— Когда-нибудь — обязательно, — серьезно подтвердил Джон.

— Что произошло там, на Стене? — повторил вопрос Теон. — Что со Станнисом Баратеоном? И Дозором? И почему одичалые теперь по эту сторону? Они заселяют Новый Дар, разве это тоже не земли Севера? И что там случилось с тобой?  
— Я шел, чтобы дать клятву, но не успел. Я не стал дезертиром, просто мое место пока не там. Может быть, потом — кто знает. Станнис Баратеон не Азор Ахай, и меч его не Светозарный. Дозор — это люди, которые произнесли обет. А слова обретают силу, только когда в них верят. Какая разница, кто остался на Стене, если он верит. И тем более какая разница — если нет? А Манс всего лишь хотел спасти свой народ. Хорошо — это хорошо, а плохо — плохо. На моей земле есть место всем, кто поступает правильно. Я помог ему, не требуя взамен ничего — ни преклонения колен, ни отречения от богов.  
— Мы ждем здесь Манса?  
— Скорее, вестей от него. Слишком много вопросов, Теон. Подожди немного, всему свое время.  
— Какое время?  
— Мое, — прямо ответил Джон. Он перекинул руку и за плечи прижал Теона к себе.  
Сердце зачастило, сбиваясь с ритма, кровь застучала в ушах.  
Ветер взвыл и с налету ударил в окно. Ставни хлопнули о камень и раскололись. В щель между рамами ворвалась растрепанная вьюгой ночь, окатила свежестью, швырнула в спальню пригоршню снега и осела слезами-каплями на теплых стенах.  
— Чувствуешь это? — спросил Джон.  
— Что? — прошептал Теон.  
— Зима близко.

***

 

Заиндевевшие стволы уходили вверх и смыкались ветвями где-то в сером небе, разрезая на рассеянные лучи и без того призрачный свет. Только темно-зеленые лапы елей под тяжестью снега уныло гнулись к земле, словно опираясь на нее. Выйдя к замерзшему ручью, волк прислушался: слабый плеск воды был еле слышен с подветренной стороны — далеко. Подумав, волк сунул морду в сугроб, клацнул зубами, пожевал быстро тающую кашу и громко фыркнул. Мелкие багровые брызги окропили снег. Не помогло. Талая вода омыла пасть от гадкого привкуса — лось был больной и старый — но жажды не утолил. Пить хотелось остро. На пару мгновений задержавшись, волк все же потрусил вниз по течению.

Солнце не появлялось давно, удобного, хоть и колкого наста не было. Лапы то и дело проваливались, и приходилось рывками выдергивать тело в прыжок без верной опоры. Полынья показалась быстрее, чем волк ждал. Лед у берега уже устоялся и был достаточно крепким, чтобы выдержать его вес, но ближе к середине ручья истончался и у промоины превращался в полупрозрачное стекло. Волк двинулся неспешно, выверяя каждый шаг, пробираясь вглубь на полусогнутых, и к опасной кромке почти подполз. Обжигающе-ледяную, но такую сладкую воду он лакал жадно и с наслаждением, давясь и откашливаясь. Шерсть вокруг пасти намокла и начинала постепенно подмерзать и покрываться инеем на кончиках. Волк оторвался от полыньи, когда напился до конца, и только потом потихоньку осторожно отполз к берегу. Сытое удовольствие требовало выхода. Он поднял голову к обледенелым веткам и серым облакам, закрывающим надкусанный ломтик луны — и в упоении завыл.  
Неожиданно где-то далеко-далеко, едва слышно, почти эхом отозвался чужой вой.  
Волк напрягся, навострил уши и принюхался. Чужаками не тянуло. Людьми тоже. Звук пришел не оттуда, где он прикопал остатки туши, но проверить, кто нарушает владения, было необходимо.

Их оказалось много. Они шли бесшумно, быстро и удивительно ловко управлялись с лошадьми в высоком рыхлом снегу. Копыта их коней и без дурацких людских штук не вязли в сугробах, словно наездники ничего не весили. Они парили по снегу, как парят над кронами птицы.  
Волк посмотрел на них из-за деревьев, а потом шагнул вперед и шевельнул хвостом, обозначая свое присутствие.  
Когда его запах достиг стаи, вожак повернул голову. Волк медленно развернулся и побежал к дому, указывая ему путь.

***

Первое утро зимы началось ощущением безмятежного покоя. Джон открыл глаза — тишина была глубокой и гулкой. Бесконечное ледяное умиротворение лежало на всем: на придавленных снежными шапками шатрах во дворе, на сонных ветвях богорощи, желтых осколках теплиц, острых пиках башенных зубцов, на обгорелых провалившихся крышах. Даже уродливая тревожность горгульих морд Первой Твердыни изгладилась, сменившись ровным ожиданием.

Призрака не было ни за дверью, ни во дворе, ни в замке. Вздрогнул и беспокойно заметался во сне Теон. Джон привычно положил на него руку, предупредив крик или стон. Хрупкое волшебство этого предрассветного мига было жалко нарушить.

Ночью Теон обнимал его, выдыхал ему в рот: "мой король" и отчаянно клялся не предать — в большей степени себе. "Не бойся, — пообещал ему Джон, — я никогда не допущу такой возможности". Он посмотрел в лицо спящего Грейджоя. У корней волосы его вернули свой цвет, шрамы затянулись и побелели, кожа стала гладкой. Его живучую красоту даже бастарду Русе не удалось вытравить, но общее надломленное выражение и скрытая в чертах мука никуда не исчезли. Останься Теон прежним, привлекательным безупречно и ярко, он никогда не стал бы для теперешнего Джона ничем большим, кроме законного трофея. Получи Джон Винтерфелл нетронутым, он разрушил бы его сам.  
 _Вы, бастарды, такие одинаковые_.  
Джон сжал пальцы на плече Теона.  
— Пойдем, — коротко сказал он.

Лагерь просыпался. Собирался и готовился так же тихо и слаженно, как бывало только в самые сложные дни. Редкие вопросы, односложные ответы, обрывистые приказы — горные северяне не были похожи на себя.  
— Погасите костры, — распорядился Джон.  
За спиной выходящего из Библиотечной башни Селвина Локка мелькнуло бледное лицо Джейни. Глаза ее не были красными, успел заметить Джон. Да и ночных рыданий больше никто не слышал, с усмешкой подумал он.

Хрусткий снег скрипел под сапогами, ступени заиндевели и не прогибались от веса. Джон поднялся на стену и, обернувшись назад к Теону, заметил у того за спиной лук.  
— Нет, — покачал Джон головой. — Мы лишь встречаем мой арьергард. Пришедший, чтобы стать авангардом.

Теон выбрался на стену, и Джон увидел, как побледнело и исказилось его лицо, когда он наконец увидел воинов Джона. Воинов Зимы.  
— Но... — просипел Теон, — это же...  
— Мой брат Робб, король Севера, — подтвердил Джон. — Король, потерявший Север.

Джон обернулся и, словно приветствуя его появление, Робб задрал голову к небу и хрипло, длинно завыл.  
Слабый розовый луч, непонятно как прорвавшийся сквозь тучи, неожиданно окрасил распыленный в воздухе серый рассвет над заснеженной дорогой. Цвета Старков и Болтонов обещали Северу грядущий триумф.

— Ты спрашивал, что я за король? — напомнил Джон. — Я король, который Север вернет.  
— Король Ночи? Как в сказках старухи Нэн?  
— Король Зимы, — поправил Джон. — Пришло мое время, и никто не в силах ему противиться. Никто не сможет перед ним устоять. Зима больше не близко. Зима уже здесь. Белые вороны разлетаются по замкам, городам и землям. Это не возвещение смены сезона. Это мое объявление войны.

Первый ворон сел ему на плечо, задев щеку хлопающими крыльями.  
— Сноу!  
Второй каркнул в ответ с крыши Великого Замка.  
— Сноу!  
Третий отозвался с Колокольной башни. Четвертый, пятый, шестой... Стая вспорхнула с Вороньей вышки и рассыпалась в воздухе, нарезая большие и малые круги над Винтерфеллом. А со стороны леса уже надвигалась бело-серая туча, закрывающая горизонт.  
— Сноу! Сноу! Сноу!  
Через несколько мгновений все небо от края до края земли хаотично двигалось, граяло и оглушительно хлопало крыльями.  
— Шшш, — улыбнулся Джон.  
Птицы разом стихли, разбились в воздухе и растворились на небосклоне.

Теон окаменел и безотрывно смотрел на дорогу.  
Хвост войска все еще не показался из леса.  
Призрак вел Робба за собой. Корона сидела на волчьей голове, вбитая под шкуру кинжалами. По правую руку от короля Севера ехал Маленький Джон Амбер с косой рубленой раной от плеча, по левую — Робин Флинт с арбалетными болтами в глазнице и горле и несколькими ножевыми дырами под грудиной. За ними следовали Донелл Лок и Оуэн Норри, из-под распахнутых плащей которых торчали стрелы, вошедшие по самое оперение.  
Джон узнавал далеко не всех: кому-то снесли полчерепа, чье-то лицо превратилось в кровавую маску, кто-то обгорел до мяса. У возвышающейся над многими всадниками Дейзи Мормонт был раскроен топором живот, корсаж разошелся, обнажая внутренности, а подол шелкового платья побурел от потока крови.  
Его будущий авангард больше не нуждался в броне, латах и кольчугах. Бархатные дублеты, парадные плащи с вышивкой, тонкие рубахи, лучшее исподнее — этого теперь было достаточно.

— Все три с лишним тысячи пришедших в Близнецы? — ошалело произнес Теон. — Как тебе это удалось?  
— Одичалые-копьеносицы, — объяснил Джон. — Кто смотрит, куда свозят тела молчаливые сестры?.. Но здесь не все. Часть осталась там, где легла, — признался он. — И встанет поблизости. Я обещал старику Мандерли вернуть ему Вендела — и верну. А Вендел поведет за собой тех, кто попал в резню у Рубинового брода. Я соберу всех: и живых, и мертвых — и продолжу эту войну, чтобы принести мир и покой на Север и Речные земли. А потом — и везде.

Теон все так же завороженно смотрел на подходящее войско.  
— Ты со мной? — спросил у него Джон. Он знал, кто приковал взгляд Теона. — Только не говори, что у тебя нет выбора.  
Теон молча нашел и сжал его руку.  
— Север помнит, — твердо провозгласил Джон.  
— Север помнит! — громовым эхом откликнулись все горные кланы разом.

Воины Робба безмолвно вскинули мечи и вытащили клинки из ножен.  
— Мы откроем им ворота? — хриплым шепотом спросил Теон.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Не надо ничего бояться, Теон. Страх — ненужное чувство.


End file.
